You'll Never Get Used To Me
by forensicduck
Summary: Alex attempts to teach Sean how to dance, but it only takes her a second to realize that it'll never work out. The randomest of random one-shots.


**Title: You'll Never Get Used To Me  
Summary: Alex attempts to teach Sean how to dance, but it only takes her a second to realize that it'll never work out.  
Author's Note: I've put the other story on (temporary) hold because of writer's block, but I'll get there, I pinky-swear.**

* * *

It's a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Alex is the only one in Ryan's big living room. She's enjoying the day by reading a book when she hears music coming from a room. Surprised, she puts the book down, she didn't know anyone else was up at this time.

She follows the sound of where the music is coming from, which is the kitchen. As she slowly nudges the door open, she realizes that it's Sean. He's just woken up so he's still in his dark, oversized slacks and t-shirt, his back turned so he doesn't spot her staring at him in the doorway.

Alex can't help but let out a small chuckle as she indicates the way his hips awkwardly shoot from left to right. 'Were you just electrocuted or something? That has got to be the most spastic dancing I have ever seen.'

She gasps in (exaggerated) offense, ready to scold him for ignoring her, until she realizes he's wearing earplugs and humming along.

'Hey!' she grabs a towel that was hanging over a chair and chucks it hard against Sean, who instantly spins around and pulls out his earplugs, shocked to find Alex standing in front of him.

'Alex.' Sean gasps. 'How long have you been standing there?'

'Long enough to see you do…' she casually waves a hand, 'whatever it is you do, but I wouldn't call it dancing.'

Sean blushes, his gaze falling to the floor in embarrassment. 'I like dancing, but I'm not very good at it.'

'Maybe I can teach you a thing or two.' Alex offers, taking a few steps in his direction.

He gives her a hopeful look. 'You think you can? I pretty much think I'm a disaster.'

She doesn't respond in words. Instead, she just smirks and shows off a move, earning a whistle. Sean grimaces in admiration and claps a few times.

'We are going to need some music, though. What do you have on there?' Before Sean can protest, Alex playfully reaches in his pocket and fishes out his iPod, taking a few steps back just in case he's thinking about retrieving it back. Fortunately for her, he shows no intention of fighting her for his music. Instead, he just rolls up his earplugs and casually leans against the kitchen sink as Alex goes through his music list. 'The Kinks, Goo Goo Dolls, Maroon 5…oh, this could work.' Sean tries to sneak a peek at the screen, his interest piqued, but Alex is quick to turn away and place the iPod far away from him.

It takes the device a few seconds before a jazzy mixture of saxophone, violin, piano and drums fill the space between them, and Alex laughs as she watches the ex-Navy SEAL get flustered.

'Michael Buble? Really?' Sean swallows a lump in his throat as he recalls the genre of the song, and the suave crooning of Buble, which would most likely require him and Alex to be in close proximity.

'Hey, it's _your_ music. Plus, who cares if I don't know street dance. There's more to dancing than that.' Alex steps forward in his direction, watching his hips stiffen even more as she reaches out for his hand. 'We'll start simple.'

It feels oddly familiar, she notes, when she slides her hand in his and the warmth of their bodies complement each other perfectly. She realizes that he's still stiff, so she uses her left hand to place on his hip. 'You have to dance from your hips. Let your body follow the movement of your hips, not the other way around.'

'Uhm, okay.' Sean bites his bottom lip as he pulls his best concentration face and attempts to take a step forward. His inflexibility gets the best of him though, this attempt was similar to a robot trying to walk and a loud laugh bubbled up from Alex's chest.

'You're terrible.' She giggles and lets her hand slide off his side, stroking the fabric of his jeans before it hangs by her side again. 'I don't know if I can get something out of this.'

'Well, I might just be the world's worst dancer, I barely know anything about it.' Sean admits, 'However, I do like that one movement, I don't know what it's called, but the man is holding the woman while her leg is up in the air next to him, and her body is bending over backwards.'

Alex smirks teasingly. 'You mean this?' In just a matter of seconds, she grabs his hands and places them on her back before curling her leg next to his side and shooting her body backwards, allowing him to catch a brief glimpse of the elasticity of her body.

'Y-yes.' He stammers like he only stammers whenever he's with her and she smiles, grabbing a hold of his arm to pull herself back up again. But she's pulled herself up too hard, and before the two of them can understand what's happening, their faces are only inches apart and this time, it's also Alex who feels a red glow creeping up on her cheeks.

She can feel his breath on her lips and his eyes boring into hers. A part of her wants to walk away, but there's a greater part inside of her that lets her body gravitate even more towards him.

She can tell by the way his chest is going up and down that his breathing is quickening, and she guesses that his heartbeat must also be accelerating into full-speed. She can't blame him, though, they're basically invading each other's personal space and not doing anything about it. Plus, it is not helping that Michael Buble's 'Sway' is still playing in the background.

She swears that he's slowly moving closer and their lips are slightly touching, and Alex braces herself for their second kiss.

'I swear to God, if I hear you say that one more time I'm going to injure some of your precious hardware.'

Sean and Alex immediately shoot away from each other like two guilty kids as Birkhoff and Nikita enter the kitchen, loudly arguing about something Alex nor Sean could not care less about.

'Can any of you two convince Nikki what a pain in the ass she can be sometimes?' Birkhoff grumbles, glaring at both Alex and Sean before realizing that the two of them just had a so called 'moment' and they were probably feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment.

'Uh, I don't know Nikita all that well to be able to-' Alex watches Sean as he begins to speak, a boyish nervousness in his voice.

Nikita just rolls her eyes at the boy scout, sliding back a chair before plopping next to her favorite nerd. 'Oh, let it go, Sean. We all love each other here.' She ignores the way Birkhoff fights back another growl and just playfully slaps him on the shoulder.

Alex chuckles at the sight of her friends bickering, and it makes her feel somewhat warm inside. Or perhaps it's the way Sean's arm is pressed against hers as they're leaning against the kitchen counter. He's not at ease right now and it's probably because he still has to find his place in the group. 'You'll get used to it.' She informs him, her mind already forgetting – or trying to forget – about their almost kiss just a few minutes ago.

'Just the way that I got used to you?' Sean asks her without looking at her.

'You'll never get used to me.' It's a teasing response, but it feels accurate to the both of them. Plus, it probably works both ways.

'That sounds about right.'

It would take a whole lot more of dancing, singing and laughing before Alex and Sean finally had that right moment for their second kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, sorry it feels a little rushed. It's just that I wrote the middle part of this fic a few weeks ago, and I wanted to put it online. But it was quite hard coming up with a beginning or an ending…eventually, this is what came up. I'm cleaning up my documents and it's filled with half-written Salex stories so I'm trying to get through them and put them online so it's a bit more empty in there. :-)  
**


End file.
